The present invention relates to a method for programming a control device. This control device is used, in particular, in machine tools, printing presses, processing machines, and the like.
When machine tools of this type are started up, it is typically necessary to program their control devices in an application-specific manner (in accordance with the particular requirements). From the prior art, it is known to load the components required for this programming from libraries stored on highly diverse types of storage media, and from a server via the Internet. The particular components are then imported into the library of an engineering environment, e.g. via a temporary memory. There, they are integrated in the existing engineering project and are transferred to the control. The integration of an additional functionality or additional components into an existing project requires several operating steps, a great deal of time, and must be carried out by the user in a specific sequence. In addition, the mechanisms and basic conditions of the engineering environment and the control must be taken into account. For example, the operating steps required to open a program editor in the engineering environment, or e.g. activating modified machine parameters within the control system.
To integrate the components, a high level of control-specific expertise is required, and the user must be familiar with the required tools (e.g. PLC program editor or NC machine parameter input) in order to incorporate the components into the control quickly. In addition, the specific basic conditions for the particular machine tool must be known (e.g. maximum displacement range of the axles). The problem often exists, however, that the available documentation and handling instructions are not up to date.